


from the start

by brujsedbones



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Choking, Communication, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time Bottoming, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Linear Narrative, Pet Names, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, just...sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujsedbones/pseuds/brujsedbones
Summary: Mark realizes, in this incredibly unromantic moment, that if Renjun is going to fuck him like this all the time, he will always come back for more.





	from the start

**Author's Note:**

> kicks rocks

Renjun’s technique is good, or maybe it’s just good for Mark. 

Either way, everything he does to Mark’s ass is tailored to please him and only him, a major benefit of being Renjun’s only sexual partner. Renjun is well aware of exactly what buttons to push to make him come undone, and the best ways to push them. At this stage in their relationship, he can focus on what his ministrations are doing to Mark rather than focusing on executing them properly.   
  
Mark’s grip on the headboard is white knuckled. He’s breathing heavily, rocking down against Renjun’s tongue harder as he relaxes into the sensation. Renjun presses in deeper and relishes in the full body shudder that goes through Mark, watches as it rocks his frame. Mark’s beautifully, deliciously thick thighs are trembling around Renjun’s head as he moans so,  _ so  _ sweetly, body completely overcome with heat. Renjun, enjoying it far too much, slicks two fingers with lube and slips them into Mark’s already sloppy hole.   
  
“Oh,” Mark gasps, sinking down onto them. Renjun continues teasing Mark’s rim with his tongue as he works his fingers in and out of him, scissoring them and spreading Mark apart. He crooks them and gently rubs against Mark’s prostate for a hot second before adding a third finger and giving him the same treatment. Mark gives way to them easily, pushing back against the intrusion with abandon and moaning his boyfriend’s name. 

Renjun works in a fourth and watches as Mark stills, calming his breathing and adjusting. He shifts his grip on the headboard, and Renjun waits until Mark is moving again, clenching around him. Mark is more careful now as he works himself back onto Renjun’s fingers, eyes screwed shut in concentration.   
  
“Look at me,” Renjun says. Mark’s eyes snap open at the command, locking with Renjun’s. They look black behind his smudged lenses, every trace of that soft brown color gone as his pupils dilate to the extreme from arousal.   
  
“You are so handsome,” Mark says, the words spilling out of his mouth like he hadn’t intended to speak them aloud. He shuts his eyes, breaking away from Renjun’s stare. His face was already red, so Renjun can’t tell if he’s blushing or not, but his hunched shoulders scream embarrassment as he tries to make himself smaller. 

Funny that he’s only being shy now, seeing as he’s currently hovering over Renjun with four fingers up his ass. Renjun rolls his eyes, letting his tongue absentmindedly lap around Mark’s rim once more.

  
  


+++

  
  


In the beginning, when they were only people who met up on occasion to fuck each other senseless, Renjun would always take Mark from behind. 

It was easier that way; Mark was already too handsome, too charming and attractive in his day to day life. Renjun couldn’t even imagine what he’d look like when he’s fucked out, cheeks flushed, chest heaving and trembling all over. 

(It doesn’t hurt that Mark has this perfect ass, so perky and round that Renjun  _ not _ bending him over would almost be a crime.)

Now that they’re dating, Renjun has become a huge fan of missionary. He’d never been really fond of it, but now it’s his favorite position. He likes to see exactly what he does to Mark, both for his ego and also the fact that it’s really fucking hot to watch his boyfriend cry.

This particular time is more intense than most. It’s their first exam season since they’ve been dating, and Renjun hasn’t seen Mark in three solid weeks. It’s probably the longest they’ve been apart since they’ve met, and when Mark barges into Renjun’s dorm after his last exam, Donghyuck, Renjun’s roommate, takes one look at him and makes a run for it before he turns into an involuntary voyeur.

Mark’s been so stressed and Renjun can see it in the way the elder practically melts under his touch. He has always been particularly good at knowing what Mark needs, and right now, his boyfriend needs a nice, rough fucking. Romanticism can come later, when Mark is less desperate and not babbling like a fool about how much he missed Renjun and his beautiful, otherworldly dick.

He gets Mark’s thighs spread and fucks him as rough as he feels like it. Once again, Renjun finds himself shocked by the way Mark takes cock. It’s like he was made for it and nothing else, for  _ Renjun  _ and no one else, and the way he’s pulsating around Renjun makes him feel like Mark’s body is inclined to agree.

He is moaning openly, sweetly as Renjun pounds into him. Renjun should probably quiet him down, remind him that they are still in a dorm and that while their exams are over, the exam period is not over, but the sounds Mark is making are from some kind of alluring wet dream and Renjun is not going to be the person to shut him up.

Mark, delirious with pleasure, brings their interlocked fingers up to his mouth and presses a brief kiss to the skin of Renjun’s knuckles. Then, with hope in his big doe eyes, Mark separates their hands, guiding one of Renjun’s to rest directly over his throat.

Renjun flexes his fingers ever so slightly, then promptly decides that he likes the way Mark’s breath stutters when he feels the digits press up against the carotid artery. Mark swallows, hard and audible _ ,  _ and looks up at Renjun with eyes glazed over, murmuring a quiet, “ _ please _ .”

It’s very nearly intoxicating having Mark—his reliable, dependable, perpetually self sufficient hyung—completely at his mercy. A feeling of pure, unadulterated power courses white hot through Renjun’s veins and makes him feel lightheaded.

Even though he craves this just as much as his boyfriend does, Renjun takes a half second to self reflect and be painfully aware of the fact that he could never tell Mark no. He squeezes just like he had been taught, increasing in strength over time. The more pressure Renjun applies, the slower and more languid he fucks, using that previous energy to focus on making Mark feel good without hurting him and consequently breaking his trust.

Mark looks incredibly breathtaking like this. His chest is blotchy and red and his eyes are brimming with diamond tears. His mouth falls open a fraction more with every push of Renjun’s cock into his ass, and Mark’s barely conscious enough to lock his ankles around Renjun’s back, caging him betwixt his thighs.

Mark is all his and only his and Renjun never lets him forget it, kissing Mark hard enough to steal all of the breath from his lungs.   
  
  


+++

  
  


Mark and Renjun have three mutual friends; Jaemin, the flirt; Donghyuck, the sex on legs; and Jeno.

It’s not that Jeno is not handsome or attractive or well-built or friendly; he has all of those traits in great quantity. He’s just not as sexually sentient as the other two.

It’s not like you’d be able to tell though; the way he’s swallowing down Renjun’s whole cock while fucking himself back onto Mark says more about his promiscuity than any drunken conversation the five of them have ever had together. 

Despite it being Jaemin who had jokingly mentioned a threesome, it was Jeno who had actually asked. And well—he received.

Jeno’s so enthused while sucking Renjun’s dick that he stops moving entirely and almost forgets that Mark is there. Mark can’t be too mad about it when Jeno pushes his hips back so his ass meets Mark’s thighs, nearly sitting on his haunches as he works Renjun in and out of his mouth.

‘Out of his throat’ is probably the more correct term. Jeno is meticulous in the way he allows Renjun’s length to breach his mouth, sinking the wet heat all the way down until his nose is pressed in Renjun’s wiry pubic hair. He digs his fingers into the slim muscle of Renjun’s thighs to ground himself, eyes fluttering shut as he swallows around the tip again and again.

Mark can’t really see anything but the smooth expanse of Jeno’s back, the bulging of Jeno’s cheeks, and the labored rise and fall of Renjun’s chest, but it’s almost enough to get him off. He watches in awe as Jeno’s fingers creep around to Renjun’s backside, shoving Renjun’s hips forward and sending the final few centimeters into his mouth. 

Renjun gasps, hips pitching forward, but since his whole dick is already in Jeno’s mouth, Jeno’s body absorbs the action instead. It sends him backward onto Mark, and Mark can feel the way Jeno clenches tight around him.

“You’re crazy. You’re so fucking insane,” Renjun is saying, careful hands running through Jeno’s hair. He wipes a tear from Jeno’s eye, licking the drop from his thumb not even a second later.

“So pretty, Jeno,” is what he coos next, pulling his hips back. “Pinch me if you want me to stop.”

Jeno nods as best as a person can with a dick in their mouth, and Renjun starts to thrust into Jeno’s mouth slowly. He gradually begins to pick up speed, fucking into the heat of Jeno’s pretty, waiting mouth and making him gag. 

Mark should be jealous of how little time it takes for Renjun to get close, but all he can think about is how hot he looks when he’s like this. His hips still as he comes right into Jeno’s mouth and Jeno swallows it like it’s the most natural thing he’s ever done.

Renjun gently guides Jeno’s hands off of him and down to the bed. His body melts into the sheets, but he turns around after a few seconds.

There’s a little bit of Renjun’s cum at the corner of Jeno’s mouth as he moans “ _ Mark hyung _ ,” in the sweetest voice Mark’s ever heard, and something inside of him just snaps.

Mark surges forward and grabs both of Jeno’s wrists in one of his hands. He pins them to the small of Jeno’s back and starts to thrust into him wildly. 

It’s erratic and unmeasured but neither of them can really be bothered to perform perfectly. Yes, it’s careless and untidy but it feels  _ good,  _ Jeno feels so good around him and Mark feels like the tightness is gonna swallow him whole. 

Mark wraps a hand around Jeno’s throat and raises his torso up, and Jeno nearly fractures his spine trying to kiss him. The way he licks into Mark’s mouth is almost kittenish, the taste of Renjun heavy on his tongue.

He lets Jeno slide back down to the bed, ass still raised for easy access. Renjun, who had left and come back in a clean pair of shorts, pats his thigh gently, and Jeno inches closer to rest his head there. 

Mark must be some kind of ridiculous fucking pervert because the way Renjun is cradling Jeno’s head softly is turning him on even more. He fucks into Jeno so hard that the younger’s knees slip, and his chest, cock, and thighs end up flush against the mattress. Without being prompted, Jeno raises his hips a fraction, just enough for Mark to continue fucking him open at a semi comfortable angle, and Mark is taken with how  _ good  _ Jeno is. 

He whines into the skin of Renjun’s inner thigh as Mark follows him, going down on his elbows so he can fuck him better. He pounds into Jeno’s greedy, unyielding hole, slower but much more firm, and Renjun’s eyes widen at the sounds coming out of Mark’s mouth.

He’s never seen Mark like this before. So...raw, so carnal, and it’s driving him up a wall. 

Jeno has taken to grinding his cock against the mattress while Mark fucks him, whimpering high and reedy against the black fabric of Renjun’s shorts. It proves to be too much for him and he comes into the sheets, hips barely even slowing as his orgasm finally hits him.

Jeno’s body tightens up when he comes, and the sudden squeeze draws Mark’s orgasm out of him without warning. He barely pulls out in time, but he comes onto the back of Jeno’s pale, sinewy thighs. 

Mark collapses onto Jeno’s back and drops a soft, affectionate kiss on his nape. The next thing he feels is Renjun’s cool fingers brushing his hair out of his eyes, and he leans into the familiar touch. 

 

 

+++

  
  


Mark cannot stop thinking about Renjun fucking him. It’s embarrassing how much Renjun’s dick occupies his thoughts when he’s never even seen it. That one episode when he fingered Mark like his life depended on it is all Mark has been able to think about, and he wants the real thing so badly he can barely function.

It’s gotten so bad that he’s started writing Renjun’s name in the margins of his chemistry notes, and Mark braves the bemused stare of his lab partner, Yukhei, as he pulls out the notebook. Not erasing those letters turns out to be the best and worst decision of his life, because when Mark is in his dorm later, there’s a knock on the door.

Mark opens it up and Renjun is standing here, bag slung over his shoulder haphazardly. As soon as he is able, he pushes into the room and kisses Mark like he hasn’t seen him in years. 

“Hi,” Mark says when they break apart. He runs a hand through his hair, locking the door behind him. “You didn’t tell me you were coming over.”

Renjun drops his bag on the floor and toes off his shoes. “Do I ever?”

“Right,” Mark sighs. He plops back into his desk chair, “so what brings you over here with no warning whatsoever?”

Renjun walks forward and straddles Mark’s lap. “Why didn’t you tell me you’ve been thinking about me?”

Mark feels his throat go dry. “What are you talking about?”

“Yukhei told me about how you scribbled my name all over your notes,” Renjun tells him.

“You know Yukhei?” Mark chokes out, inanely, remembering the look on his face as he took in Mark’s notebook.

Renjun completely ignores his question, pressing closer to Mark. “What is it about me that’s got you so hot?”

Mark takes a long second to think about Renjun’s question. There’s a lot, from the blowjobs to the free biology tutoring to his dry humor, but Mark settles on one. “The way you made me come last time,” he manages to choke out.

“Do you want that again?” Renjun asks, voice as soothing and soft as Mark’s ever heard it.

“No, I want it all. Want you to fuck me,” Mark responds.

Renjun gives him an easy smile. “I can do that. Come on, let’s get you on the bed.”

Mark cannot believe this is happening. He has a lab report due in an hour, but here he is, letting Renjun strip him of his clothes and laying on his back with his legs spread.

“I didn’t get to see you last time,” Renjun says, faux plaintive. He coats his fingers in lube he produces from his bookbag, throwing a condom on the bed next to Mark as well.

Renjun makes quick work of opening Mark up for him, and the elder shakes like this is all he ever could have wanted. He’s fairly sure Renjun presses against his prostate a few times, but that’s hardly surprising. Renjun seems to be talented at whatever sexual acts he takes part in, and it’s almost like a blessing for Mark, who is reaping the benefits of such a natural gift.

“What was it that did you in last time?” Renjun asks, bringing Mark back down to earth with one hand lightly falling over the curve of his ass. Painfully attuned to what it wants, Mark’s hips follow the hand, trying to maintain contact as long as possible.

The elder whines at the question. They both  _ know  _ what it is, Renjun is just making fun of him for his own enjoyment now. Which, conveniently, seems like a very Renjun thing to do.

“Don’t make me say it,” Mark whines. “It’s humiliating enough.”

“So cute,” Renjun coos. “Being humiliated by how good I make you feel.”

“ _ Renjun,” _ Mark cries, clenching around him hard. Renjun’s magic fingers were one thing, but the smooth voice and borderline condescending talk is something else entirely, something Mark isn’t sure he’s prepared to deal with.

“Okay, enough talk. On your knees,” Renjun orders, and Mark rushes to obey. He arches his back prettily, putting everything he has on display for Renjun to take. Mark’s arms shake with the strength it takes to hold himself up, and he goes flying forward with the first thrust of Renjun’s cock into him.

“Sorry,” he apologizes, sheepish. “I like to get that part out of the way first.”

Mark doesn’t even care. He’s panting openly, and he twists his head around to beg,  _ “fuck me,”  _ with a voice raw and rough around the edges.

Renjun fucks him with hard thrusts, each going deeper than the first. Mark presses his face into the mattress, doing his best not to let any of his embarrassing noises escape. Renjun threads a hand into Mark’s hair, pulling the elder up and craning his neck, but Mark just follows the motion, desperate to please. 

Even with Mark’s back arched against him, Renjun is able to keep up his initial rhythm. His hips never falter, never miss one thrust. Mark whines, grinding his ass back whenever Renjun takes too long to fill him up again.

Little, unintended words leave Renjun’s mouth, sometimes a curse, sometimes praise, and Mark soaks them all up like a sponge, taking whatever Renjun will give him. He moves his body to draw more and more obscenities from Renjun, who released Mark to his original position and presses in hard to the dimples on Mark’s lower back.

That sends him right up against Mark’s prostate, and god, does Mark let him know. A high pitched “fuck” tumbles from his lips and he pushes back on Renjun again, determined to feel more of that.

Once he rubs against Mark’s prostate again, Mark practically unravels beneath him, falling into a sensitive, needy mess. He involuntarily clenches around Renjun, and it takes every ounce of his strength and willpower to not empty himself into Mark right there and then.

Renjun, impatient with Mark’s aimless squirming, pushes Mark down until his stomach is flat against the bed. Mark’s hands automatically go to fold beneath his head while Renjun’s hold the elder’s waist in a bruising grip. Renjun’s thighs enclose Mark’s, and Mark only has a split second to process that he’s been mounted before Renjun fucks into him again.

The way Renjun rolls his hips into Mark’s waiting hole should be criminal. Mark bites down on his thumb to quiet himself down, but it’s ultimately useless. He’s never felt this full in his life and Renjun’s cock is pressing right up against his prostate, and Mark knows, he  _ knows,  _ that it will stay that way until he comes.

Mark realizes, in this incredibly unromantic moment, that if Renjun is going to fuck him like this all the time, he will always come back for more.

 

 

+++

 

 

The two of them stumble back into Renjun’s room, a little tipsy, but mostly just unstable because they won’t stop kissing. Renjun sealed his mouth against Mark’s as soon as the elevator door closed, and Mark wasn’t going to be the one to pull away. 

As soon as the door shuts behind them, Mark’s already flat against the wardrobe. He knows how this goes. Renjun blows him like a man starved, Mark comes embarrassingly quickly, Renjun pulls his pants back up over his hard dick, and that’s just that.

Instead of getting on his knees, Renjun presses his chest against Mark’s. Having him close is always welcome, so Mark forgets to note the difference in routine.

“I wanted to try something else tonight,” Renjun murmurs against the skin of Mark’s neck, voice sweet, “Can I fuck you?”

The words pass straight through Mark’s spine like an electric current. “Yes,” he gasps, suddenly feeling lightheaded. “Please fuck me right now.”

Renjun presses a chaste kiss to his lips. “You’re so cute. We need to get you prepared first though. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Mark’s head is spinning with images of Renjun fucking him and he forgets to utilize his brain to mouth filter. “Don’t care. Want it to hurt.”

Renjun’s mouth opens and closes and no sound comes out. For a brief, terrifying moment, Mark fears that he’s gone too far, but Renjun just leans in to kiss him again, slow and passionate. 

When he breaks the kiss, he grabs Mark’s hand and begins to lead him over to the couch. “Well  _ I  _ do care, and I don’t want to hurt you. And besides,” he leans in close so his voice is the only thing Mark is able to hear, “if you really want me to, I can hurt you another time.”

Mark’s knees actually buckle, but Renjun is there to catch him and mock him with a smile. Mark doesn’t particularly care that he’s silently being made fun of, not when Renjun wants to  _ hurt  _ him and fuck him and Mark’s head is foggy just hearing the words out of Renjun’s mouth.

Mark tears his jeans off and throws them so far across the room that they probably land on Donghyuck’s bed, but that’s the furthest thing from his mind right now. He doesn’t even bother with his shirt, just bends over the couch and presents himself for Renjun to take. 

Renjun coats his fingers with lube while watches Mark wiggle around on the couch, looking for the most comfortable and convenient position. When he finally falls still, Renjun is upon him, lightly stroking his fingers over the rim. Mark’s muscles briefly lock up before melting completely, and he sags against the furniture.

Renjun pushes the first finger in, pausing after the first knuckle. When Mark doesn’t make a sound of protest, Renjun continues on, and he becomes surprised by how easily Mark’s body swallows his finger. 

Renjun begins to retract his finger and push it back in slowly. Mark follows the motion with his hips, making Renjun chuckle quietly.

“So impatient,” he chides, still moving the digit, “you want another?”

“Please,” Mark replies, voice thin.

With Mark still showing no signs of discomfort, Renjun slides a second finger in alongside the first. He slowly begins to speed up, pressing harder against Mark’s walls with every drag. The room is full of wet sounds, but Renjun can barely hear them; he’s focused on Mark’s muttered curses and little pants of breath when Renjun rubs against his prostate.

“Another,” Mark begs, “please.”

Renjun complies because he’s never seen Mark this out of it before. His ring finger pushes against the rim and it goes in easily, leaving Renjun extremely pleased by how well Mark’s body responds to any and everything he does.

Mark barely holds himself together when Renjun scissors his fingers. He can hear how quickly Mark is breathing by the puffs of air hitting the couch cushions, and it sounds like he has just run a marathon. Mark whines quietly as Renjun quickly opens him up, leaving no resistance at all.

Mark so desperately wants to feel more, so he pushes back against Renjun’s fingers. He doesn’t get very far; Renjun adjusts his hold on Mark’s hips and says, very calmly, “Stop it.”

His grip is firm but Mark could easily shake it off if he wanted to, which he doesn’t. Mark is suddenly reminded how tiny Renjun is compared to himself. Even with his small stature, Renjun has complete control over Mark and he hasn’t even used force, just two simple words. Mark moans out loud at the sudden realization, slumping forward over the couch.

“God, I love watching you like this,” Renjun says against the shell of Mark’s ear. “So pretty. All mine.”

The words rip a moan from somewhere deep in Mark’s chest. They’re not dating, but  _ god  _ Mark wants to date him. Hearing Renjun claim him, completely unprompted, makes Mark shake all over for a completely non-sexual reason.

“Can’t wait to fuck you,” Renjun tells him next, slow and enunciating each word. 

Mark is back to shaking for sexual reasons.

He’s never let himself entertain the idea of sex with Renjun, because he knows he would never come back from that. Renjun’s confident and intelligent and handsome and he loves sucking Mark’s cock in not quite remote places, but letting Renjun inside of him, prior to this night, had not been part of Mark’s plan at all. He enjoys it though, so he lets it continue as long as Renjun will have him.

Which seems to be quite a while; he’s four fingers deep now, even though his dick is not nearly that big. Mark’s felt it before, sitting on his lap, so he assumes that Renjun is just really getting a kick out of prepping Mark so well he could come from this alone. He won’t let himself though. Mark is going to get fucked by Renjun tonight if it’s the last thing he does.

Renjun winds his hand back and slaps the flesh of Mark’s ass, and Mark’s poor body doesn’t get the no-coming memo. With that single motion, Renjun draws an orgasm out of him, completely untouched. Mark slumps against the back of the couch, coming against the cushion with a set of tiny whimpers. 

He didn’t even hit Mark that hard, and Renjun stares at the little puddle, looking at shocked as Mark feels. He’s slow in removing his fingers from Mark’s now gaping hole, and he turns Mark over so he’s laying on his back. Humiliated, Mark’s hands fly up to cover his reddening cheeks, but Renjun’s far too fast. He catches his wrists and pins them at his sides. 

He’s wearing a smile as he leans in close to Mark, whispering “that was so fucking hot” into his ear.

 

 

+++

 

 

“Why don’t you ever let me please you, Renjun?” Mark asks one day as the two of them polish off the final remains of a pizza.

Renjun’s hand pauses mid-air. “This has really been bothering you, huh?”

Mark blinks at him. “What?”

Renjun places the crust he was holding back into the box. “You never just blurt things out, Mark. This has been on your mind for a while.”

Face burning, Mark ducks his head. “Maybe,” he murmurs.

With a small sigh, Renjun brushes his hands together to get rid of the crumbs. He shrugs at Mark. “It’s not that I won’t  _ let  _ you, I just like making you feel good. It gets me off.”

“So you’re not like...disgusted at the mere prospect of me touching you?” Mark asks, too cautious to let himself feel relieved. Because while Mark knows he is handsome and relatively good in bed (according to reviews from Ten, Jaehyun, and that Daniel guy Mark blew at a party once), he still has his insecurities. He’s never been with someone like Renjun before; younger, for one. More experienced than him, for another.

Renjun gives him an amused look. “If I thought you were disgusting, why would I make it a personal goal to get you naked every time we are alone together for more than half an hour?”

There is an extended silence while inner Mark, diffident Mark, tries to make an excuse to justify his reasoning. Finally, outer Mark says, “Good point.”

“By the way,” Renjun begins, smiling while leaning his temple on his open palm. That combined with his deceptively gentle hand along Mark’s thigh makes him swallow roughly. He distinctly feels like he’s about to be propositioned, “Do you know when Jaemin’s going to be back?”

Mark thinks about Renjun’s previous statement, about the two of them and nudity and thirty minutes, and he looks at his alarm clock. It’s been twenty eight minutes since Renjun showed up. 

Mark’s voice sounds raspy even to his own ears when he opens his mouth to say, “He’s gone all weekend. Some ski resort with his family.”

“All weekend?” Renjun echoes, folding his arms over his chest, “You could have given me some warning! I could have brought my toys with me.”

“My sincerest apologies,” Mark says, completely unapologetically.

Renjun rolls his eyes, patting own his thigh softly. “Come here.”

Mark gives him a toothy grin and climbs into Renjun’s lap to kiss him, lips tasting of tomato.  

  
  


+++

  
  


Mark has never been quite this excited to have a dick in his mouth, after this amount of time too. Even with all of Mark’s enthusiasm, Renjun still hasn’t come.

It’s intentional, of course; Mark is nothing if not good with his mouth. When Renjun agreed to let Mark suck his dick, Mark became determined to make it the best damn blowjob he will ever have. Renjun’s dick has been in his mouth for upwards of four hours, he’s come close so many times, but Mark has maintained an iron grip on his base. 

Mark takes the head of Renjun’s cock into his mouth, sucking delicately. The younger sobs, having just fended off an orgasm three minutes prior, but Mark doesn’t stop. He puckers his lips, almost kissing Renjun’s dick as it sits against the swell of his lips.

Renjun has been leaking precome and Mark laps up every drop from the source, the point of his tongue licking across the slit. The younger gasps from above, thigh muscles flexing. Another pass of tongue has Renjun scrabbling for purchase in Mark’s hair. “Oh my god,” he whispers. 

Having fingers pressed against his scalp makes Mark so many different types of needy, his own cock desperate for some friction. He grinds his hips against the mattress, going back to sucking Renjun down as best he can while getting himself off. 

He gets his hand involved now, wrist curling as he strokes up and down Renjun’s length. It’s cute how Renjun tries to keep his hips still and just receive the blowing Mark is giving him; he’s struggling, head thrown back against the pillows.

Mark doesn’t like that. He likes to be observed when he has a cock in his mouth.  “Look at me,” he says, but it comes out more like a whine. Renjun’s head snaps forward immediately, and Mark is absolutely floored when he sees the red rims of Renjun’s eyes.

“Please,” Renjun whimpers, “I—I can’t stand this for much longer, Mark. Please.”

Mark’s heart rate skyrockets. Making Renjun beg had not been the goal, but hearing it just puts the cherry on top of this little experience. 

“You can come this time,” Mark tells him, lips pressed right up against the head. He had planned to drag this out for twenty more minutes, but if Renjun is desperate enough to say please, who is Mark to bar him from an orgasm any longer?

Just that sensation makes Renjun tense up. “Is this some sort of trick?”

“Nope,” is Mark’s reply before he goes down on Renjun for the nth time, basically fucking his face on his boyfriend’s cock.

Renjun rolls out a needy, wrecked sounding, “Mark” and his hand drops to the back of his skull. Mark takes him in further and sucks hard, cheeks hollowing. Renjun cannot hold in his groan and raises his hips the tiniest fraction, pushing slightly into Mark’s mouth. Mark just takes him in, swallowing him down with practiced ease and Renjun really isn’t sure he’s going to make it. 

It’s sloppy and very wet but really, Renjun seems to be enjoying it. He seems to enjoy Mark’s lust filled enthusiasm too. Mark keeps making obscene noises and looking up at him through his eyelashes, and he can see that Renjun is a goner maybe before Renjun himself knows it. 

He comes hard, nearly goes lights out, but he is able to pry his eyes open just in time to see Mark swallow his cum and lick his lips right after.

  
  


+++

  
  


When Mark puts on his new jeans, it’s like all of his insecurities melt away. There is something about white jeans that makes his ass look huge, and Jungwoo confirms it for him when he comes by to pick him up for the party they are going to.

Mark’s only two drinks into the night when it all goes to shit. Across the room, he spies his roommate, Jaemin, talking to this handsome guy. Having heard all of Jaemin’s complaints about his crush on this kid from his high school, Mark knows that the person Jaemin is talking to is fair game, and he turns to Jungwoo and asks him how he looks.

“You look good,” he responds, reaching out to fix Mark’s bangs for him, “Who are you going to hit on?”

Mark nods over in the general direction of Jaemin and the other guy, and Jungwoo’s eyes widen in recognition. “Renjun?”

“You know him?” 

“Mhm, sat next to me in Communications last semester,” Jungwoo informs him. “Genius kid, a real sweet talker. Lead the way, I’ll introduce you.”

Mark starts walking over in that direction, but he catches sight of Renjun running his hand through his hair and he gets nervous. “Nevermind, fuck, I’m scared,” Mark says, halting in place.

The music must have been too loud because Jungwoo doesn’t hear him and continues walking. He runs into Mark’s back and Mark’s drink goes flying out of his hand, a few feet away. It splatters all over the front of Renjun’s shirt, much to the horror of Mark and Jungwoo.

Jaemin laughs out loud, clapping Renjun on the back. “This is my roommate, Mark,” he says.

Mark is expecting Renjun to be angry like most people are when they just get a drink dumped on them, but he just hands his drink to Jaemin and holds his hand out for Mark. 

He sighs when Mark just stares at it. “I’m not going to kill you, we both need new shirts.”

Timidly, Mark takes it. He steals Jungwoo’s drink and downs it, only to scrunch his nose up when he finds what Jungwoo is drinking to be much stronger than what he had. He already starts to feel woozy as Renjun drags him through the crowd and up the stairs.

Renjun gets a door open and sits Mark on the bed while he rummages around in the drawers. When he finally finds them, he grits out a “Why does Xuxi make it so damn hard to find his clothes?”

“You’re pretty cute,” Mark slurs, meaning it wholeheartedly when he sees Renjun run a hand through his hair frustratedly. 

“Thanks,” Renjun murmurs, his voice lost in the fabric of his shirt as he pulls it over his head. Mark thinks he has a nice back for someone so slight, though those things have zero correlation. He wonders what Renjun’s back would look like, scratched up and—

“I can’t do it. I have short nails,” Mark comments sadly, and out loud. Renjun gives him a strange look.

“Do what?”

Mark’s cheeks flush. “Um. Nevermind.”

“O...kay,” Renjun says. “I saw you coming over to me before you stopped. Was there something you wanted to say to me?”

Suddenly, Mark feels like he’s been put in the spotlight. “No?” he lies, poorly, and he can tell Renjun knows it too by the way he tilts his head to the side.

“Mark,” Renjun deadpans, disbelieving.

“You know my name?” Mark startles. 

Renjun gives him a peculiar look. “Jaemin just introduced me to you like...three minutes ago.”

“Right. Well. I just...wanted to blow you or something,” Mark mumbles.

A slow smile spreads across Renjun’s face before he leans into Mark so far that he falls back against the bed. “How about,” he begins, lips underneath Mark’s ear, “I give you a handjob, you give me your number, and we call it a night?”

Mark’s never heard a sweeter deal. He nods vigorously, letting Renjun undo the button on his jeans.

And when Mark comes, it’s in three minutes flat and so powerful that his head feels all hot and fuzzy for minutes afterward. Renjun licks Mark’s cum from his fingers and waits patiently for Mark to type his number into his phone with shaking fingers. Then he’s gone, looking as put together and beautiful as he did when Mark first saw him.

  
  


+++

  
  


(“That’s it, kitten. Just like that,” Renjun moans as Mark fucks up into him. 

They had been kissing when Mark goes to enter him, but when the blunt head of his cock finally gets inside, Renjun whimpers, electing to bury his head in the crook of Mark’s neck. 

He really wants to lean down and kiss Mark on the lips because this moment that they are sharing is extremely intimate; it’s Renjun’s first time being fucked, and he’s an absolute mess over it.

Now that he’s gotten used to how good it feels to be full, he’s sat up and started riding Mark in earnest, their hips meeting with a loud, suction like sound. There’s so much surface area of Mark’s thighs, and Renjun grips him there firmly as he fucks himself down on his boyfriend’s cock.

It’s amazing, really, how Renjun maintains control of Mark even when he’s taking Mark to the hilt. He rocks his hips expertly, leaving Mark gasping as he fucks his hips up more desperately.

“So close, Renjun,” Mark whines, spine curving up.

Renjun only hums a low note and smiles at him. “Gonna come for me?”

Mark nods frantically, breath hitching when Renjun runs a light hand over his throat. The same hand comes down to play with his nipples, untouched the entire time, and tears spring into Mark’s eyes. He finds it a little bit unfair that Renjun is targeting all of his weaknesses now, when he’s supposed to be making  _ Renjun  _ feel good, but he would never want him to stop. 

“Tell me what you need then,” Renjun muses, hips circling in a rhythm so steady and perfect it makes Mark feel dizzy.

“I need you,” Mark says, eyelashes wet, not thinking. “I love you.”

Renjun halts. “What did you say?”

Mark shamelessly repeats himself, hips rising out of pure desperation. “I love you, Renjun,” he whimpers, and his voice cracks on the last syllable of his lover’s name, “I love you, I love you, I love—”

Renjun swoops down to take Mark’s lips in a kiss that’s more passionate than anything. There’s a strange kind of warmth in his chest and Renjun kind of feels like he’s going to implode. Lips sealed against Mark’s, he lifts his hips and drops them back down, but it feels so good that he breaks the kiss to leave a breathy moan against Mark’s cupid’s bow.

“Fuck, I...I can’t—when you talk like that—” Renjun gasps.

Mark tilts his chin up, and Renjun watches as the tears run out the corner of Mark’s eyes. “I love you,” he says once again, and it’s so much. It’s too much.

Renjun feels like he’s shaking to pieces when he comes, crying out so loudly that his voice goes hoarse halfway through. He clenches around Mark once, twice, then finds himself with his back against the sheets, his boyfriend hovering over him.

“Need...need to fuck you,” Mark pants out, beginning to piston his hips in and out.

“Mark—” Renjun begins to protest, but he cuts himself off when the head of Mark’s cock slides against his prostate beautifully. “Shit,” he hisses, hips raising and head falling back automatically. He gets his fingers around one of Mark’s biceps and clings on for dear life.

Mark dips down to nose along his boyfriend’s jaw, but Renjun curls a hand around the back of Mark’s neck and holds him there. He proceeds to pour filth into his ear, saying the dirtiest, hottest, most explicit words Mark’s ever heard from Renjun or anyone else, and Mark comes so hard he gets white spots in his vision.

If Mark weren’t completely spent, he’d keep going until his cum gushes out and rolls down the inner seam of Renjun’s thighs, but Renjun is pulling him in close and Mark is content not to move for a really, really long time.)

  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I started this a little before my birthday....took all my smut wips, compiled them into one document, made them markren and expanded on them all. this is the final product that I will be going to hell and nctzen prison for
> 
> thank you for reading!!
> 
> 190223  
> -M


End file.
